


以逸代劳

by Stoneinthewater



Series: ITV [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯一整天都对晚上的活动十分期待。倒不是他抱有很高的期望，相反，他的预期是“就算进行得又糟糕又诡异我至少还是可以闻着西弗勒斯来个手活儿的”。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: ITV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896715
Kudos: 18





	以逸代劳

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.SSSB，ITV背景，就是床尾和里提到的交换分工部分，O上A下（划重点）；  
> 2.斯内普在夜间活动中往往很懒，他难得决定勤快一下。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯一整天都对晚上的活动十分期待。

倒不是他抱有很高的期望，相反，他的预期是“就算进行得又糟糕又诡异我至少还是可以闻着西弗勒斯来个手活儿的”。他的期待主要源于斯内普打算主导这部分，要知道在最初那段缺乏安全感的时期过去后，魔药教授在床上的表现完全可以用“懒惰”来形容。他甚至懒得在你做得很糟糕时抱怨，而是自己一声不响地睡着，然后等你弄醒他发脾气的时候，他就理直气壮地说“睡着又不会让我的洞消失，你还是可以享受你的乐趣”。就他妈个气死人的大混蛋。

西里斯挺想也睡着一次作为报复，但他觉得除非他们打算经常这么干，否则他不太可能在被人捅屁股的时候睡着，然而斯内普懒惰的本性就决定了他们不可能常常这么干。如果西里斯指责斯内普过于躺（趴）享其成，斯内普就会不屑地说：

“我有一份全职工作，西里斯。在白天给四个学院七个年级自控能力低下的青少年上课、出题并批改足以让任何教师中风的作业的情况下，我有充足的理由要求在晚上省点儿力气。”

虽然他没见过任何一个教师因为本职工作中风，但，行呗。

这件事正式成为清单榜首之后，他们提前选购了适合Alpha用的润滑液、Omega用的保险套、一次性灌肠工具包、一盒他俩都可以用的假阳具和一些其他的零碎物件。当天西里斯晚饭几乎没怎么吃，提前上楼进了浴室。洗净自己的时候西里斯悄悄试了一下，把一根中指伸到后边往里推，不太顺利，他只好寄希望于有润滑剂能好些。

西里斯回到卧室里，斯内普已经给墙壁和门施好了他们平时用的咒语，他苦中作乐地想至少如果待会儿Omega的阴茎变成什么沾血的凶器，至少贝茜不会听到过程。

两人面面相觑。

“呃。”西里斯说，“扩张应该在我们接吻前完成，还是之后？”

斯内普露出如临大敌的表情，“我不会给你舔开的——至少这次不会。”

西里斯哭笑不得，“不是，我没想要……”

“你想。”斯内普笃定地说。

“那个，好吧，我想。”西里斯说，“但这个想法对我来说也有点太狂野了，所以我只是就问问顺序，既然，呃，扩张变成了必要步骤。虽然我也经常会在插进去之前给你指奸什么的，但那个更多是为了乐趣。”

“先扩张。”斯内普敲定，“这样如果我待会有了兴致，就可以直接进去了。”

“嗯，行啊，既然你现在没兴致。”

斯内普对此的回应是往他屁股上打了一巴掌。跳过指奸在西里斯在上的时候是经常发生的，不过西里斯悄悄地颤抖了一下，想到现在是相反的情况。

他动作不是很确定地扯下浴巾，最后擦了擦头发上的水，挂到一边，然后挪到床上，仰面躺下。这些事好像本该完成得比较性感的，但西里斯没什么多余精力把自己搞性感，反正——借用某人的话——他的洞又不会因为他不性感就消失。

斯内普走近审视时，西里斯正在琢磨把膝盖弯曲到什么程度比较合适。与Omega目光相遇的时候他吞咽了一下，被对方这样衣着整齐地围观自己分开双腿做好被插入的准备，这带来了种意料之外的刺激，他搭在小腹上的阴茎突然涌进血液。

“别。”西里斯说，斯内普（好看的、待会要进入他身体的）手指停在了第一颗纽扣上，“我想你，呃，穿着衣服做。就是，那很性感。”

斯内普扬起眉毛，“你是在说我的裸体还不如我的衣服性感？”

“不是！”西里斯忍不住翻了个白眼，尽管这个动作肯定不性感，“我只是觉得就，你穿着衣服，但我什么也没穿，在你进入的时候……呃，我觉得那样很性感。就像是你，嗯……买了我，随意使用我而我……无法招架。”

他有点气喘吁吁地说完这段话，感到自己正变得越来越硬。像是发现了一个新领域，他在床上舒展身体，打开双腿像个真正的荡妇，西弗勒斯拥有他、用力地操他，让他感到无助、受控，被占据，被掠夺，被满足。

“你是说，”斯内普像道影子般移动到床上，来到他两腿之间，“在我进入的时候扭动、呻吟、尖叫，直到我给得太多，你只能哭着求我停下来。”

这激起了一阵喘息，西里斯尖锐地笑了一声，“那得看你表现如何，Omega。”

他的伴侣哼了一声，拧开润滑剂的盖子。过了一会，一根滑溜溜的手指戳了戳他后穴边缘，西里斯下意识地紧缩，又努力放松。它慢慢进去了一个指节，的确比他自己在浴室弄时顺利。不疼，那感觉既没有很好也没有不好，就是……有点怪异。

“我觉得我没做对。”斯内普思忖着说，这时西里斯已经成功地吃下了一根手指，他的第二根手指在有点紧张的肌肉环上戳弄。

“我不知道，你操人的经验只会大于或等于我被操的经验。”西里斯抿着嘴唇动了动屁股，“我没受伤，而且正在变松，所以大概你没做错？靠这样说好诡异——”

“这是你的第一次？”斯内普打断他，“被操。”

“……是啊？”西里斯眨眨眼，“呃，不是说我对当承受方有什么意见，只是人们都期待我去操人，我也喜欢那个，所以既然这能让我们更快到床上为什么不——”

“我夺走了你屁股的贞操。”斯内普郑重地说。

西里斯张着嘴愣了几秒，同时感到无语、好笑、恼怒以及——好吧，有点儿羞耻。在这项分工上他是个雏儿，但斯内普多半不是，他的Omega要领着他去未知的领域了。这个念头让西里斯又硬了起来，在斯内普的一根手指还捅在他屁股里的情况下。

“好吧，先生。”他努力保持平静，因为一开口这话就变得太他妈喜感了，“你是准备继续，还是先为我的贞操付定金？”

斯内普却没有嘲讽回去，而是俯身吻了他的膝盖，嘴唇轻轻接触他的皮肤，像某种毛茸小动物的试探。那一连串的轻吻从大腿内侧一路蔓延向上，在他的睾丸上附带一个湿漉漉的舔舐，西里斯顿时喘得像刚被人捞出来的溺水者。

“继续。”他不稳地说，“继续，干我。”

手指回来了，西里斯的头往后仰去，胯部耸动着配合对方动作。西弗勒斯在干他，这个事实清晰到令人难以忍受地点燃了他的神经，然后那种燃烧在斯内普撞上他体内的一点时变成了爆炸。

“啊，就是这个。”斯内普说着，一边又做了一次，“Alpha同样可以通过前列腺获得快感，Alpha同性恋——”

“就他妈闭嘴干你的活儿！”西里斯气冲冲地说，接着他俩都愣了一下，他是不倾向于在床上发号施令的，通常都是斯内普这么干。

体内又添了一根手指，狠狠按上那点，西里斯尖叫，眼睛向上翻去。空气中Omega的气味也变得愈发浓郁，斯内普一定已经湿了，一边干着他一边湿了。西里斯猛地起身，无视斯内普因为手上劳作被打断的不满，唇舌相缠，垂死般吻他。他的双手已经轻车熟路地到了对方股缝之间，然后是大腿内侧，在黏腻中打转，斯内普的肌肉在他指下发颤。

“靠，操，”斯内普气喘吁吁地中断这个掠夺性的吻，目眩神迷地说，“你他妈屁股里是不是有个Alpha开关？按一下你就Alpha一点儿。早知道我就该经常按一按。”

“这可是你说的。”西里斯手指攥紧他的袍子，笑进他嘴里，“继续按啊？”

斯内普照办了。他把西里斯扩张到能轻松吞下三根手指，然后将Alpha翻过来，用一个相对轻松的姿势进入他，花了一小会儿重新回归刚才手指发现的那点。他们找到了节奏，西里斯将自己撞向后方的阴茎，斯内普凶狠地干着他，死死捏着他的腰胯和屁股，他明天肯定一坐下就能感觉到那些淤青。他脸被撞得半埋进枕头里，张嘴叫喊，感觉放荡又下流，这很好，他在为斯内普——Omega，伴侣，情人，爱人，丈夫——打开，对方的呼吸粗重地喷在他的皮肤上，这太好了。

“等等，”斯内普说，打断了那种让世界在他周围崩塌汇聚的节奏，“我忘了戴套，给我一秒——”

“你他妈敢！”西里斯勃然大怒地腾出一只支撑自己的手，向后抓住斯内普的袍子，“你敢现在停下，你个死变态我发誓——”

斯内普再次狠狠地撞进去，碾过他的敏感点，西里斯没说完的话又变成了不成调的叫嚷。他感到紧绷感在小腹聚集，胡乱摸着身后的躯体作为提示，斯内普的手指适时在他的阴茎上收紧，撸动一下、两下，然后他弓着背射满自己胸腹。Omega最后冲刺了一阵，丢盔弃甲地倒在他身上。

“你自找的。”这是斯内普找回舌头后对他说的第一句话，“待会你自己洗。”

西里斯不满地哼哼，“用过就丢，哈？”

Omega没理他，而是把手塞到他身下，摸索了一阵，抓住目标。西里斯倒抽一口冷气，险些把对方掀下去，他从没试过被人握住结。

“我的活儿还没结束呢。”斯内普慢悠悠地说，开始以一种无情的节奏揉捏那个灯泡大小的东西。西里斯勉强分出了点儿神志想他绝对不要这东西在自己屁股里，但当那只手找到正确的力度和节奏，他就什么也想不了了。不同于射精，那是种渗透性的体验，一阵阵夹杂着轻微疼痛的快感似乎要把他骨头泡软了。

“操！操，等等……哦天啊这……这太……操！停一下！停！”

斯内普自然不会停，他吻着西里斯的肩膀，像个Alpha一样咬他的腺体，让他们的身体隔着袍子的布料慢慢摩擦。结液渐渐从西里斯的阳具顶端流出来，他瑟瑟发抖，在斯内普怀里微弱地挣扎，完全不知道自己说了什么。

“你哭着求我停下了。”彻底安静下来后，斯内普说。

“你作弊。”西里斯不是很真心地抗议道，“这个不在清单上。”

“毁掉我的袍子也不在清单上。”斯内普回答，非常嫌弃地扯了扯黏在自己皮肤上的布料。

他又瘫下了，西里斯只得任劳任怨地爬起来把对方扒个精光，稍微使劲地用那团袍子擦过Omega湿淋淋的腿间，斯内普呻吟了一声，在他故意把那片湿渍举到自己眼前时抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。

“你看来挺享受的嘛，我们可以多这么干几次。”

“不要。”斯内普咕哝，“累死人了。”

（全文完）


End file.
